How to wait Xmas Beyblade style
by Darial Goldscythe Kuznetsova
Summary: The title says it all. 24 little stories waiting for you. Written by me, Mexica and guest appearences from Rigel as Kai Hiwatari. Happy holidays!
1. 1st of December

So, here it is! A keyword for every 24 days! Lucky starter, _snow_.

* * *

**1st of December**

_Snow_

"Why has it snow?"

Miguel sighed. They were in a vacation, staying in Kai's mansion while in Japan. Claude was currently watching the snow fall. Had been for hours now and complaining.

"You prefer Spain or France then?"

Claude didn't answer. He knew when he was getting on his captain's nerves. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his slim waist and he lifter his arm over to the shorter blader's shoulders.

"I kinda like it. We don't get it in Spain much, so I find this a bit refreshing. Wanna go out for a snowfight?"

Claude just glared the slightly shorter Spaniard and kept looking outside.

"Aaaaalright… How about a warm fleece cover, hot chocolate and a fireplace to sit and look at?"

"Now you happen to be talking my language…"

They left the window in search of the said items and so they missed a sight of their "little sister" Mathilda jumping on Bryan and wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing him. The snow kept falling the whole night, covering everything in that thick blanket.


	2. 2nd of December

And in this chappie, we have roleplayed. I'm chibi Tala and Daraganyan is Kai. Some fluff!

* * *

**2nd of December**

_Mistletoe_

Tala was sitting in a box. Yes, in a box. He had found himself as a chibi this morning and he was supposed to decorate his room. Bryan had showed up and with gritting teeth helped him in the bathroom until had just dropped him into the decoration box. Now he was all tangled in lights, garland and all kinds of deco. Little stars were stuck on his face, hands and bum, everywhere. On top of it all, mistletoe was hanging from his bangs.

He was ready to start crying when he heard footsteps. A mop of messy blond hair was the first thing he saw.

"Help! Bwyan dwopped me hewe!"

Spencer looked into the box and was shocked to see his captain as a tiny child and sitting in a box. Tala smiled sheepishly when Spencer just lifted him up at arms length, staring. Without a word he put Tala on the floor and left. The smile on Tala's face faded and he teetered off.

He managed to wander to Kai's work room, where he was writing. What he was writing, who knew. Kai turned around at the sound of his door opening fully and stared. Chibi-sized Tala Valkov was standing in front of him, few feet of garland and Christmas lights tangled to his short feet and trailing behind him.

"Bwyan dwopped me in box…"

Kai stared a while until he laughed. The chibi just looked confused.

"Bwyan dumb… and bowed."

"So… Are you looking forward to Christmas?"

"Yes. Me ask Bwyan to deco… something my woom. He dwop me in box and go away."

Kai cocked his head to the side, looking at the small child, with a warm feeling in his heart.

"Then why don't you decorate the room yourself?" he asked, then again Tala was too short to even open doors at the moment.

"Twied to. Spence helped me", he answered while trying to pry the dark blue garland off his fingers.

Kai though for a moment. "What say you I help with it? Shall we go?"

The chibi beamed. "Yeah, but youwe wwiting?" he asked, mistletoe dangling from his bangs.

"Not at the moment. I'll start again when we've done it." Kai sank to his knees with a smirk, pulling the chibi closer. "You're under mistletoe…" he whispered and kissed the chibi softly. Tala blushed and huggled Kai as best as he could. "Silly one. Now let's go."

He took Tala's hand and walked with the chibi to his room. The decoration box is almost upside down in the hallway, in front of Tala's room.

"Spence helped me out from box."

"Nice", Kai said, taking the box and watching the chibi to run back down the hall to get the silver garland that was no longer hanging from his legs, but had dropped. Tala ran back, dragging the garland behind him.

"So, how would you like it?"

"Somethwing above doow", Tala replies, rummaging the box and almost falling back in.

"How about mistletoe?" Kai asked. The chibi turned around, the said decoration still hanging from his bangs. "It's traditional to place a mistletoe above the door."

"Weally?" Tala asked and tried to untangle the mistletoe, until smiling Kai took it out of his hair. "Wii!"

"Would you like to place it there yourself?"

"Otay." Tala managed to get the lights off himself, until Kai lifted him up. The chibi succeeded in his tiny task and smiled proudly. Kai didn't put him down, but hugged him tightly against his chest, smiling as the chibi snuggled closer until prying a lone glitter star from his cheek.

They got the garlands to the shelf by Tala's computer and other one over the window on the curtain rack. By the time he was done with the light blue and silver one above the window, he was shaking. The poor chibi was afraid of heights. Kai cradled the little one in his arms, the chibi letting out a happy sigh until digging yet another star from his clothes.

"Staws stuck on me."

"You are a star, little one. A bright star on the sky of life", the phoenix said, smiling. Tala smiled back and buried his face to Kai's shirt, blushing.


	3. 3rd of December

This is all me and my... brain...

* * *

**3rd of December**  
_Candy cane_

_It's red, it's white, it's sweet, and it's straight and curvy… Yeah it's a candy cane alright. What do you do with it? Suck it of course, silly…_

"Max! What are you dreaming about? You're drooling all over!"

_Gee, thanks Daichi. I think I won't be able to hear with my right ear now. I just want it…_

"Max, seriously. You should stop. You're bothering the others."

_Drop it Ray… Suck it nice and sweet and looong…_

"Are you thinking about food? I want some too!"

_Tyson… You just killed me… You're as big as a whale… Ow, my hipbone…_

"Good job, Tyson. You just killed the kiddo. You could lose some weight... A lot of weight..."

_Nice to get some sympathies Tala. Eventhough you're here just to substitute Kai and sparring us. I hope you understand me better than these folks do. What would I give to have you -and- Kai as my teammates. My big brothers..._


	4. 4th of December

**4th of December**

_xmashat_

"You want me to wear that? No."

"Don't be such a spoilsport. Loosen up."

Robert was shocked to the core. His teammates insisted he would wear the hat... the red hat with white lining… Well yeah, if it had been just a normal white furball at the tip, but not one with the ball bouncing on a red string… Outrageous. -He-, Jurgen family heir, wearing that?! There was no way he'd do that!

He sweatdropped as Johnny almost seemed to grow devil's horns above his -red and white- bandanna. Soon a smirk spread to Enrique's face and even Oliver looked devilish.

_'Uh oh… Griffolyon… I might need some help here…'_ Heck the dignity of not squealing help but this was an emergency.

_'Not getting any help, I'm afraid, young master Robert. I'm have to announce that I agree with them, and their bit beasts. You -do- need to loosen up. You shall not receive my help.'_

Robert was so Christmas doomed.


	5. 5th of December

**5th of December**  
_turkey_

Hiro rubbed his temples. The heated and load argument was slicing his scull. No, Tyson and Daichi were not arguing this time. Well, Daichi was… He wanted chicken for Christmas dinner. Michael and Johnny said that turkey was better and for some odd reason, Tarja was opposing all three of them, voting for pork.

Garland, who had his arms securely wrapped around Brooklyn's waist, was discussing about the same matter with the genius, but at least it was civilized conversation.

"I prefer duck."

"I don't eat meat. But I think I could make an exception this Christmas. Actually my first proper Christmas."

"What?"

"I mean, if you fed me, I'd eat anything. Even meat."

"Brooklyn…"

"Who roots for what?" Brooklyn was the master of changing the subject.

"Tarja and her team plus Sisters and Blitzkrieg Boys are claiming that pork is the best. The Americans and the Majestics go for turkey, not sure of Robert. Daichi and if I'm guessing right, the White Tigers prefer chicken."

"So, pork wins if I look at this correctly."

Hiro sighed and both of the younger men looked at him.

"Want me to go and break them up?" Garland asked. The headache was practically radiating from older man's head.

"No matter what they will continue that. Thank the heavens not all of them are in that…"

Oh why Hiro said that? At that moment, Bryan finally pissed off and the rest is history.


	6. 6th of December

A/N: 1996, Bryan's parents died about the time when he and Tala were taken to the abbey... In this universe... Yeah...

* * *

**6th of December  
**_moon_

He stands there, despite the freezing winds of Russia. He doesn't care when the wolves of Siberia howl. Why should he care? He has nothing.

He stands upon a grave. Within it, the only two people he ever cared in the past.

He looks up, to the silvery face of the moon. It illuminates his pale skin, his light purple, lavender eyes. Makes his hair shine. He looks back down; to the frozen rose he's holding. He had found it after his battle with Tala. His breath mists and twirls around the rose.

He hopes he is not as emotionless. But he was meant to be. But he no longer is the coldest wind of Russia. He is still cold, but not made of ice. Just frozen from the surface. Just like the rose.

Crouching down, he wipes the little snow gathered to the stone, the moon making the letters to shine golden. He presses his hand to the snow below the names, making a fitting place for the rose.

A tear slips from his eye, soon second following. Only one witnessing, is the moon. The moon just looks upon him, trying to comfort with the soft silvery light.

_Jekaterina Mikhailovna Kuznetsova -24.12.1996_

_Andrei Alexandrovitsh Kuznetsov -24.12.1996_

_"Mama… Papa…"_

Sometimes he hated the Christmas night. It was the night that took his parents away. Left him and Tala without protection. Without warmth. Without love.

Bryan knows his teammates are waiting. They stand at the gates, not looking. Not disturbing in any way. They know he needs this. Bryan is the only one who found his parents…

No candle could burn in there. The winds of Siberia were just too harsh. No use for a candle. The frozen rose would survive the winter and that was enough…


	7. 7th of December

**7th of December**  
_bell_

Wolborg growled. He was tired and veeeery much pissed right now. For some odd reason, both Galux and Galman had got themselves bells. Those tiny but highly annoying bells. You know… Christmas stuff. Falborg glared as Dragoon suddenly found one. Wyborg hissed and Seaborg (floating in the air, I think) just turned away. The three annoying bit beasts started to run around and tinker the bells by everyone's ears. Sure enough, under a one minute, there was a roomful of angry bit beasts and the threesome should start to watch their backs and sleep one eyes open.

Just to prove the point, Dragoon transformed to a human, he was very much like Tyson, and he started to sing. This caused the bit beasts to turn into human forms as well. Wolborg, who still had the icy fangs, glared and Galux hid behind Galeon. Who idly stepped aside.

Little did their masters know why Galux, Galman and Dragoon refused to appear from their blades the following morning…

* * *

Ok... I think I might quit this... Too random... Goddamnit!


	8. 8th of December

**8th of December**

_sleigh_

Santa went through the list he was supposed to have in his sleigh.

"Hmm… Ian wants new goggles. Bryan broke the old ones. Ian has been pretty good this year, maybe he does deserve new goggles. Goggles… Check.

Garland wants… Bega-free week. Poor fellow, his teammates are sweet but they get on his nerves. He has been good. Well, as good as he could have been in his situation. Plane ticket to New Zealand… Check

Brooklyn… Aww, a puppy? Well, it's good therapy to him. A present with air holes… Check.

Mariah… Oh my. A kiss from Rei. That girl really likes him. A mistletoe… Check.

Kai wishes… Oh dear. Rudolph, don't look at this way and don't you dare to peek. He wants…"

Santa fainted. But Kai Hiwatari got what he wanted. As always.


	9. 9th of December

**9th of December**

_snowman_

You make a snowball. Then, you roll and roll and roll... You know the drill. What do you do next? You push the ball around so long that you really don't get it moving. It might be in the middle of the driveway, but don't give a rat's ass.

Next? You make another one. The rolling drills again. This time, don't let it come too big. You need to lift it. Yeah, lift it. Unless you make a Buddha… Whatever. Ok, lift it now? Don't drop it…

Wohoo! You got it. Aaaaand now? You make the third ball. Roll etc. Now, make it pretty small. Roll it around few times more. And another few. Yeap. Now you lift it. Oh, it's taller thatn you now. It's okay. You just reach… exactly.

Final parts. Got the carrot? Good, now stick it in the middle of the smallest ball. Good. The coles… Dude, your coat is white for… Nevermind. Now, use them to be buttons. Sweet. And now, the eyes. And the coal smile. Got the pipe? And the top hat? Love that.

Ta'duh! Ya got a snowman!

"Bryan! Your smirk is scaring the kids! What are you thinking?!"


	10. 10th of December

This is written by Daraganyan, also known as Rigel. I didn't write this and I have the author's permission to send this. The keyword is _candle._ **10th of December**

* * *

Eyes were staring into nothingness. Or maybe not into nothingness, for they saw something. They could see a lonely, faint light. A small flame flickering alone, brave, defending itself against the darkness of the room. The flame was burning in a candle. In a high, blue candle, held vertical by a silver candlestick. The light of the flame was not enough to illuminate the whole room, not even very far around itself. But the table made of dark wood, empty if you didn't count the candle, it was able to separate from the darkness. And it illuminated the angular face, made the tears on the cheeks glitter when they reflected the light. The lines painted with blue had blurred, and they no longer looked scary nor frightening. A new tear escaped from his eyes, found it's way on the pale skin of the man's face. His breathing was erratic, his hands formed a fist, his nails pressed against his palms. His shoulders tremored quietly, there were no voices to be heard. Not even the wind blowing outside could break the deep silence in the room.

An almost unnoticeably shaking hand rose up, stopped behing the weak flame of the candle. A small whisp of air leaved his lips, taking the hotness and light of the flame with it, only leaving the perfect darkness behind it. No-one ever sees the great Kai Hiwatari crying.


	11. 11th of December

**11th of December**

_shopping_

Tala was finishing off his breakfast. He was living at Tyson's and it was a miracle he could get anything to eat as Tyson munched away everything. And that's when it came…

**(Tala's POV)**

"You're going to go shopping with us", Hilary stated. That would have explained why Ray and Kai looked so depressed and pissed at the same time.

I stopped chewing my delicious toast for second, until continuing it slowly as I turned (equally slowly) to look at the brunette. She is the only one who has the nerve the order me around.

"You heard it. We all are going, in fact."

Shoot me now…

The mall was packed with people, but thanks to that, the fan girls wouldn't ever see us. Ray, Kai and I were ordered to get everyone some kind of decoration to their rooms. At Kai's… That dude had a big house.

"Maybe Garland would like to have something not reminding him about his name", Ray said, always considering everyone, as we passed the long row of different garlands… Decorations… I didn't know it was possible to have that many kinds of… Shit. How much have we missed in the Abbey?

Something interesting caught my eyes. I took the elaborate garland off the shelf.

"Hey guys. Doesn't this reek of Mariah?"

The garland I was hanging was made of thin wire, wrapped in metallic pink whatever and it had mistletoes. All metallic pink.

Ray blinked.

Kai blinked.

I blushed.

"It's just… so… pink… I mean…"

"Oh Tala. I could kiss you."

Eeeh… Ray?

"That is so perfect for her. I never knew you'd had the taste of picking something like that."

"Just… keep her away from me… Okay?"

I don't want her to know I chose this… I'm gay! I don't wanna be kissed by a girl. Definetely not by her!

**(End POV)**

Hopefully Santa heard Tala's wish, or else this would become a nightmare before Christmas.


	12. 12th of December

**12th of December**

_ball_

Kai sat on his comfy sofa and watched his little kitten making his wobbly way to the Christmas tree he had in the corner. The kitty looked up and tried to bat one of the balls hanging low. He didn't quite reach it with his tiny white paws, so he got to his hind paws and tried again. Kai couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. He rose and went over the kitten and the tree. He took the blue ball which the kitty had been batting and spun it slowly in front of the yellow eyes.

"Go get it", he said, making the ball to roll on the floor. The black and white fur ball was after it in instant. The ball went to the left, kitten tumbled right after. Then the decoration rolled to the right, kitten almost skidding. Back to the left, kitty was falling behind. And to the right, ball stopped and the kitty rammed right to it.

"You silly kitten. Come over here." The fur ball teetered to him and crawled to his lap. As Kai started stroking the smooth fur, the kitten curled itself to a ball and fell asleep. This was all that he needed for Christmas. Peace and quiet and a kitten obsessed with balls.

* * *

I did it again... This was supposed to be for 13th, but nevermind... And this one actually accidentally swapped places with the _bell_. *headdesk* T_T


	13. 13th of December

**13th of December**

_card_

Nobody home, there are cards on the floor. Christmas cards from "friends". Who had received cards?

"Merry Christmas, Tala. I hope you have plenty of snow and ice there. -Tyson."

"Happy Christmas, Blitzkrieg Boys. -All Starz."

"Merry Christmas. -Max."

"Christmas Greetings from Spain. –The Battalion."

They all said the same thing. They were to the Blitzkrieg Boys. From who? From them who called them friends. Only "friends" send Christmas cards. They didn't receive any from the Russian team.

Key turn in the lock, gush of wind makes the cards fly away from the door before the door is closed. Cold eyes scan the floor, counting the cards. He leaves them be, walking past and over. He doesn't count them as friends. As he reaches the living room doorway, he stops, looking back. He turns and starts to pick up them. They are scattered.

He reads every one of them. Only The Battalion meant something. They were comrades. The Bega sent a letter, a card and a written apology from Garland. Tala just stared the cards. He was currently trying to understand, why he was feeling like he was feeling. Warm. Was this what the cards meant.

Bryan, Spencer and Ian come home. They see Tala sitting on the sofa, holding a stack of cards, empty look on his face. Ian takes the cards and he settles himself to Tala's lap, Spencer sitting down next to their captain, Bryan on the other side.

They stay like this for a long time, looking out of the window.

"I never really understood the meaning of friends. Now I think I do."

They'd always be there if he fell. If he doubted. If he felt alone.


	14. 14th of December

**14th of December**

_present_

Bryan had a good reason to be smug. He had found the perfect gift for Tala. No more Ian, Spencer and Kai complaining about… Scratch that. Ian complaining and Kai just glaring about the nightly creaking sounds…

Tala would never guess… But at least it would spare him from irritated Bryan when Ian complained about the noises again. Of course there was another present too, but it couldn't be wrapped in a paper either. A puppy. Garland (who for some odd reason, is living in Moscow for Christmas) promised to look after the puppy for a while. Maybe till Christmas day. They're not likely gonna emerge from their bedroom for some time…

Garland didn't even want to know.


	15. 15th of December

**15th of December**

_gingerbread_

Mathilda had banned Aaron, Claude and Miguel from the kitchen for two days. She had been making something that smelled sweet last night, but then it had just disappeared. Now the door was shut again and the boys stuck in upstairs of Miguel's own house.

Claude was the first one to pick up the scent.

"Smell that, guys?"

Miguel and Aaron sniffed the air.

"Smells good. Mathilda… Let us down!"

Mathilda just laughed and checked the oven.

"No luck, boys. Even Miguel can't keep you away from my cooking as effectively as the door, sweeties!"

Miguel slumped against the door. Aaron was drooling.

"We might drown to his drool before she gets whatever she's doing done." Claude just nodded. Aaron had a sweet -jaw-. And it was proven. He outate Tyson and Daichi once and both Miguel and Claude were scarred for life, thanks to that sight.

What Mathilda was doing? Gingerbread stars. Thanks to the old German recipe she had found. She was whistling as she made them.

"Oh please... Mathilda... Aaron is drooling and it's getting dangerous."

"No chance, Claude."

"And when I say dangerous I mean a hungry gargoyle. Miguel's bit beast can smell is too. I think it was affected by Tyson and Daichi."

"Or Dragoon..."

Mathilda stopped her working for a second. How could Miguel know about Dragoon's... Nevermind. After all, Kai was stuck with Tyson most of the time. Maybe he had heard about it from Dranzer and then...

She took the stars out of the oven and inhaled the spicy scent. Chuckling upon hearing a groan from the upstairs, she slid them off to cool on the kitchen counter. The tray started to fill up really nicely.

And the boys? They were released from the upstairs after two hours of waiting. The last 45 minutes had been just for fun... But it was worth it, as even Claude was drooling. Miguel was a bit more civilized with his manners.

Later that evening, F-Dynasty visited the Battalion. Romero was head over heels for Mathilda's stars and he was practically flirting with Mathilda. He kept his sayings to himself after Miguel had hit him. Talking about a big brother...


	16. 16th of December

**16th of December**  
_garland_

If you thought that Garland Siebald was always so graceful as he seemed to be, think again. Currently he lay sprawled on his bed, snoring slightly and drooling. Covers were on the floor and four of the five pillows were dry and on the floor. Take a wild guess where he was drooling on.

How could this happen? A lot of things can happen if you upset him, irritate him to the bone. Mystel and Brooklyn made that mistake. Both of them were excited about upcoming christmas, so much that they were ready to irritate Garland. Unintetionally or not, they'd better regret.

What had happened? Well, both boys were singing (much to Ming Ming's distaste) and decorating the house. And you maybe can tell the odd similarities between Garland's name and the decoration... They daunted him, coming up every now and then and tormenting him. You have no idea what kind of thing it was to Garland, who actually was pretty sensitive what it came to his parents' doings. No wonder. He is the youngest and got the most humiliating name.

What he did to end up like that? He took off from the house, very pissed and met up with one certain someone, who was heading to a bar, wanting to get waisted big time. Of course Garland agreed to go with this someone. Well, they got waisted, managed to get to the other one's apartment without incidents. After that, I believe you can imagine what followed.... Run for your lives, even I don't know how he got back to the house but it sure wasn't a good idea. Brooklyn and Mystel peeked around the left ajar door.

"Oooooohhh Gaarrrllaaaaanndd..."

"Bug off, Mystel... I don't wanna hear from you for a week..."

"Well that wasn't nice thing to say."

"Hit the road, Brooklyn. i love you guys but I hate Christmas time as everyone mocks me..."

Both boys fell silent. Oh what a mistake they made. They made their beloved captain feel himself miserable. And he obviously had a hangover. Garland flung the damp pillow across the room, to the opposite wall.

"We're sorry, Garland. We had no idea..."

Brooklyn lazily made his way to the room and picked up the covers and the dry pillows, setting them back on the bed until sitting next to the silver haired captain. Mystel (surprisingly) walked to them, jumping to Garland's other side.

"We really are sorry..." Mystel looked like he was about to cry.

"Can we stay here?"

"If you be quiet... Even a needle dropping wound create an earthquake in my head."

"Hey, Gar- oh, you all are here. I was wondering where did you go."

"Keep it quiet, Ming", Mystel said as their captain began to drift off again.

"I just came to say that it's snowing outside", Ming Ming whispered as Crusher came in with Monica. The little girl was practically a little sister for the team and she admired Garland. They silently decorated the room, careful not to wake him and put as few garlands as they just could leave out. Maybe he'd get better Christmas memories from now on...


	17. 17th of December

**17th of December**

_baking_

This has to be a joke. Who gave Ming Ming a sneak peek to reality? Baking? None of us can. Well, Mystel has done something in Egypt, but that has nothing to do with… There goes the flour. Right to the floor. Thank goodness this is NOT my house. I think I am the one cleaning this.

Whoa. Brooklyn made Ming and Mystel listen to him. And they are actually succeeding. Oh, please… Mystel… Don't eat it….

*SLAP*

Nice slap, Ming. You are learning this too.

Well, no fatalities and they are actually succeeding. Aww, isn't that a cute sight. Ming Ming has some flour on her face. It's a miracle that you get to see Ming doing something... ordinary. And I was fooling. I can cook, I can bake…

But this is fun to watch.

* * *

This is officially crap. I think the artistic block isn't enough, but the writer's block needs to stuff in... Sowwy... Still don't own these...


	18. 18th of December

**18th of December**

_elf_

Something dressed in red and green sneaked around the Granger dojo, peeking in every now and then, stopping only briefly to take notes. Soon he sneaks off and takes a brief visit to Kai's mansion, Max' apartment and even took a little peek to Kenny's room above his parents' restaurant. Then, he snapped his fingers, disappearing in a poof.

Tyson was having a phone conversation with Max and Kenny.

"Do you think there are elves, Max?"

"Oh please, Tyson… There is no proof!"

"Hey Chief, I asked Max first. And it was just a question!"

"But of course there are! I mean, how you explain the little footprints behind you window? No, Chief. They are not stalkers. Don't switch on your safety cameras."

"But... But…"

"No, Kenny. They are elves. Or else you'd be stalked by three-year-old kids."

* * *

  
I know... I suck bad... Don't usher Wolborg to get my ass.


	19. 19th of December

**19th of December  
**_porrige_

There is racket and noise and all over mayhem, bringin' down the house.  
There're Chinese, Russians, even Germans, one nasty Scot.  
Tala is sulking, Hiro is grumbling, Kai is out of sight,  
When Max's porrige accidently had too much sugar.  
And there goes the sofa, there goes the table and there goes the shelf.  
Somebody please stop Daichi and Kev before somethin' goes.  
And off goes the lights, then off goes Valkov, off goes Kuznetsov.  
Nobody saw them leave and get away.

Oh dear, oh gosh, oh my goodness, there goes Ming-vase, Brooklyn save me.  
Daichi just tackled Max with Mystel, crushing Kevin underneath them.  
Oh dear, oh gosh, oh dear lord oh, Garland just missed haircut d'oh!  
Even he runs away Mariah escaping scissors by an inch!

Tyson burps and Ray scoots away as Hilary slaps him.  
Ming Ming looks disgusted as Brooklyn's kissed by a dog.  
Mistletoe-hunt starts and more furniture over as they all rush away.  
Poor Valkov is standing right in the way, guess what happened him.  
Now Rick is ready to leave and Kenny is shaking from head to toe.  
He saw something that he shouldn't have.  
Zeo disfunctions, Ozuma trips, Mariah on the chase.  
Garland runs away while screaming like a girl.

Oh dear, oh gosh, now this is mayhem, King and Queen got nasty idea.  
Tyson and Daichi, Lee and Dunga all run away.  
Oh dear, oh gosh, oh dear lord oh, Garland just missed haircut d'oh!  
Even he runs away Mariah escaping scissors by an inch!

Oh dear, oh gosh, now this is mayhem, King and Queen got nasty idea.  
Tyson and Daichi, Lee and Dunga all run away.  
Oh dear, oh gosh, oh dear lord oh, Garland just missed haircut d'oh!  
Even he runs away Mariah escaping scissors by an inch!

* * *

Ok. The song is called Nisse-polka, cheery song and I like the "heavy" version of it by Ville Tuomi. I love porrige with cinnamon and sugar... *eyes as hearts*


	20. 20th of December

**Title:** 20th of December - Stars  
**Author:** Mexica  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Beyblade not owned by me.  
**Warnings:** The author has never seen a single episode of Beyblade nor knows anything besides a couple of details about it. You have been warned.  
**Summary:** The perfect decoration.

Kenny sat in a dark corner writing on his laptop. Others were decorating the house for Christmas. He didn't feel like joining them yet. He had loaded the layout of the room to his laptop and wanted to plan the very best kind of Christmas decoration. The only problem was that Kenny didn't have any ideas.

The others would decorate the walls with plastic vines and red berries. In the corner there would be the Christmas tree. The only places for unusual ornaments were the floor and the ceiling. The floor would be unpractical as everyone walked on it. That would leave only the ceiling. Kenny couldn't think of anything that would look good there.

He sighed and looked at the darkening evening. The sky was cloudless and a few stars were already shining. Kenny's eyes became larger beneath his hair.

"Put the lights off!" Kenny said happily and put a projector on a table in the middle of the room. Someone obeyed and the room became dark. The ceiling was full of bright stars projected from Kenny's laptop.

* * *

  
This is made by my friend Mexica, who doesn't know much about Beyblade. The only things she knows are told by me...


	21. 21st of December

**21st of December**

_stocking_

Hilary was practically spinning in her bed. She had hung her stocking already, now all was left was wait for Santa. Why she was so restless? She had wished for an own Beyblade. Maybe she could go and hide herself on Christmas night, if she could see Santa? There was no way she could sleep while being so excited. Even though Christmas was only a few days away, she sneaked downstairs to find a good hiding place for later. No harm of being prepared, eh?

She sneaked out of her room at the Grangers and forgot two things. Someone else might be up and hear her, and that the Blitzkrieg Boys were there for Christmas. Sure enough, she walked straight on someone, who doubled over in pain as her elbow knocked someone to the side. In the dim light she could faintly see lithe form and red hair. She had hit Tala.

"Ow… For chrissakes… Watch out where you're going. No matter… ow… how late it is…"

Her hands flew to her mouth. Tala had been in an accident few days ago and now his left side was sporting nasty stitches.

"I'm so sorry, Tala. I didn't mean it. Are you alright? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Scram, girl. You've done enough… "

She scurried off to the kitchen and got an icepack out of the freezer, bringing it to Tala.

"Let me help. I'm just so sorry. I didn't see you."

Hilary looked at Tala who winced as she pressed the icepack against his side. She blinked. Tala was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers, his hair was down and framing his face with a slight curling ends. Blue eyes were now clear if they had been blurry when he had gone to get something to drink.

"Why you were sneaking anyway?"

"I uh… wanted to be prepared and find a hiding spot…" she mumbled, embarrassed from both her own silly ideas and the fact that Tala was rather attractive even in his current state.

"Even if you'd be in sight, for some odd reason you will always fall asleep during the night. Maybe that is Santa's magic…"

Why Tala had such a strange look on his face when he said it, never the less it made Hilary nervous. Before she knew it, Tala had pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was over before she could react much and Tala slowly got up with a smirk on his face.

"I hope you get what you want for Christmas." With those words, Tala had gone back to his room, still holding the ice against his side.

Above her there was mistletoe.

Okay. Maybe she could just go to bed. She felt drowsy now. She dreamt of Tala that night.


	22. 22nd of December

**22nd of December**

_xmastree_

What ever had possessed Max to vote for Tyson and Tala to go and get the tree for Christmas, Tala was going to kill it. Tala could have been able to deal with going with anyone else… But with Tyson… No way was he going to survive. Or he would survive but Tyson wouldn't.

Tyson had been quiet for a while now and Tala was getting the creeps. Suddenly he felt the Dragoon blader squeeze his ass.

"You sure have a wonderful backside."

Tala stopped as Tyson practically glided past him, grinning like an idiot –which sure is-.

"You are a fucking perv. This was your idea all along!"

"Uuh-huh. Wha-augh!"

Tala had pinned Tyson to a tree trunk and his arm was currently pressing Tyson's throat.

"Are you suicidal?"

"No." Tyson choked out.

"Then stay away from me."

"Oh, come on… You liked it." Tala's arm shifted half an inch higher. "Okay... You hated it. I won't do it again."

Tala released Tyson and stalked off, taking the axe from the snow.

"You are a fast learner."

"When the situation calls for it."

"Yeah, right."

They found the perfect tree and took it down, starting to get it towards the house.

"I have warm clothes but I'm cold."

"Welcome to Russia."

"Care to warm me for a while? Just like… hug?"

"No. We are not far away. You won't freeze to death."

"I'm not used to this!"

"It's about time to get used to it!"

"Tala!"

"What?!"

"I'm re-really c-c-cold."

Tala felt like punching the tree next to him but he turned around. Tyson's lips did have a bluish hue. He had a warm hat, gloves, thick coat, winter pants and warm boots. Still he was shaking.

"You should have gotten a scarf too. It's your neck that's freezing you."

"The collar is high…"

"Not high enough", Tala said and walked back to Tyson, wrapping his arms around Tyson and shielding his neck and lower parts of his jaw with his arms. At first it felt cold to Tyson, but soon enough his jaw and neck were warming up. He shifted his legs to keep himself warm and Tala rubbed his arms.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Tala."

"Whatever. Here, you take the axe and try not to harm yourself with it. I drag the sleigh and the tree."


	23. 23rd of December

**23rd of December  
**_reindeer_

Diary entries of Kai Hiwatari: 23rd of December

Secret of flying reindeer.

I finally figured it out. The flying reindeer are true. And I finally found how. Apparently they are not totally real animals. Only one kind of animal can look real and fly. A bit beast. I don't know about Rudolph… The red-nosed one, but at least one of the reindeer is familiar for me. No wonder Miley never blades near Christmas. One of the reindeer in front of Santa's sleigh is her bit beast, Reiphyna. Maybe they weren't created by Balkov after all. That's why Miley looks so secretive on Christmas nights. And she's the last one of us up when we try to stay awake when Santa comes! Maybe she just falls asleep after seeing Santa! I think I need to go tell this to Tala! Merry Christmas, Diary!

* * *

This too, is part of the TaR verse. Reiphyna and Miley belong to me. So that was little Kai while in the Abbey.


	24. 24th of December

**24th of December**

_santa_

This was it. The Christmas Eve. Tree: check. Tyson and Daichi got it. After Tala had to go find them because they were lost. Unharmed yet shaken and shivering were they found by the wolf. Decorations around the house: check. Ming Ming and Hilary along other girls managed to forget their disagreements and they actually got the house decorated. Adults brought or made the food, delicious scents soon floating around the house. The boys? Helping girls of course. They all chose what to decorate so they wouldn't get ordered around. Poor Bryan almost fell down the staircase as Ian was chased by Kevin. The all three midgets were now good friends, one thing that Bryan still hadn't figured out, genius he is. He was saved by Garland, who had been passing the staircase and then the Bega captain had given the duo a lecture of their lives, even Lee had to bow in front of the angry blader.

Lights: check. The taller bladers plus Mystel and Ray –not so heavyweight- went then outside to put the last lights. Mystel was a tough to calm down as he was up in sugars. He had got hold of Max or Ian's candy stock. Crusher and Brooklyn had to untangle him from the lights only once.

More and less good singing could be heard as one group came to the house a bit late. The Majestics. The singing was done by Johnny and Enrique, whereas Oliver and Robert tried not to stick their fingers to their ears.

"_On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me…"_

_"A Brooklyn in a pear tree."_

Brooklyn blinked and dropped Mystel he was holding. Poor little Egyptian fell on his head and started crying like a kid. Garland sighed and gathered the pint-sized, bawling blond to his arms.

"_On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me…  
Two Kais dreaming! "  
__  
"And a Brooklyn in a pear tree. "_

Kai, who had heard it from the open window tried to suffocate Tala with the pillow. He had laughed! Johnny couldn't have known about…

"_On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me…"__  
__  
"Three Drigers growling, two Kais dreaming"_

_"And a Brooklyn in a pear tree."_

Ray shook his head. What ever those two managed to take without Robert noticing, let them keep it to themselves…

"_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me…"_

Johnny ran out of ideas now.

_"Four Hiros swearing! "_

Poor Tyson… He shouldn't have sang that.

_"…three Drigers growling, two Kais dreaming"_

_"And a Brooklyn in a pear tree."_

Now they were closer and their singing clearer. Enrique gave Tyson thumbs up.

_"On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Five golden weight discs. "_

_"Four Hiros swearing, three Drigers growling, two Kais dreaming"_

_"And a Brooklyn in a pear tree."_

"_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… "_

_"Six Tysons eating! "_

Score Tyson 0 – Daichi 1…

_"Five golden weight discs. __  
Four Hiros swearing, three Drigers growling, two Kais dreaming"  
__  
"And a Brooklyn in a pear tree."_

Brooklyn was still blinking and Claude had to walk him back to the house. He was in shock and Garland kept trying to calm down crying Mystel.

"_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…"_

Johnny knew what was coming.

_"Seven Daichis burping!"_

Tyson 1 – Daichi 1

_"Six Tysons eating!"__"Five golden weight discs.  
Four Hiros swearing, three Drigers growling, two Kais dreaming!"  
__  
"And a Brooklyn in a pear tree."_

"_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…"_

_"Eight Kennys typing…"_

When did Emily come outside? Kenny is as red as his hat now.

_"Seven Daichis burping!"_

_"Six Tysons eating! "_

_"Five golden weight discs.  
Four Hiros swearing, three Drigers growling, two Kais dreaming."_

_"And a Brooklyn in a pear tree."_

"_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…"_

_"Nine Ming Mings singing."_

The said girl squealed.

_"Eight Kennys typing." _

"_Seven Daichis burping!" _

"_Six Tysons eating!"_

_"Five golden weight discs.  
Four Hiros swearing, three Drigers growling, two Kais dreaming  
And a Brooklyn in a pear tree."_

"_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…"_

_"Ten Mystels leaping…"_

Garland let out a relived sigh as Ray managed to get the Egyptian cease his bawling, but only to sob every now and then. His coat was soaked and the singing group headed inside. They could hear yelling from the room Kai and Tala occupied and slamming shut of the window so the whole world wouldn't hear whatever they were doing. Adults had left the teens all by themselves. Good or bad, be the judge.

_"Nine Ming Mings singing, eight Kennys typing, seven Daichis burping, six Tysons eating,  
Five golden weight discs. __  
Four Hiros swearing, three Drigers growling, two Kais dreaming__  
And a Brooklyn in a pear tree."_

Now everyone was singing that, Daichi and Tyson almost at each others' throats. They still didn't know why Brooklyn was upset, though.

"_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
Eleven Jazzmans dancing, ten Mystels leaping, nine Ming Mings singing, eight Kennys typing, seven Daichis burping, six Tysons eating, __  
Five golden weight discs. __  
Four Hiros swearing, three Drigers growling, two Kais dreaming__  
And a Brooklyn in a pear tree."_

"_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:  
Twelve Talas glaring."_

"WHAT?!?!?!"

Well, it was kinda loud enough to be heard to the upstairs, Ian…

_"Eleven Jazzmans dancing, ten Mystels leaping,  
nine Ming Mings singing, eight Kennys typing,  
seven Daichis burping, six Tysons eating,  
Five golden weight discs.  
Four Hiros swearing,  
three Drigers growling,  
two Kais dreaming  
And a Brooklyn in a pear tree!"_

The rest arrived soon after the song had ended, Team Psykick. Saint Shields, King and Queen and Zeo just blinked. It was a chaos inside. They put their stuff down, looking baffled. Zeo sweatdropped as Tyson practically flew across the open doorway of the living room. From left to right, like he had been levitating and someone just had kicked him and now –still in air- he just flew…

"No, I haven't known him since he was a kid…" Zeo muttered and jumped when Kane patted his shoulder. Mariam sniffed the air.

"I smell food…"

"Food?" Gary turned around. "Did somebody say: food?"

Mariah hung her head. Not yet…

"No. No food yet."

"We're getting hungry!"

"You, Daichi and Gary. Calm down, Tyson!" Hilary practically screamed that to Tyson's ear. Poor fella.

Girls had to give in as Ray claimed that the food was ready. Thank goodness no-one decided to kiss the cook. Otherwise Ray'd be just like Brooklyn. In shock. Tala and Kai wandered their way to the kitchen just in time as both dragons were about to dive to the food. Kai had grabbed Tyson's ponytail and Tala had Daichi by the waist. Kai, who had a bigger blader to control didn't budge as Tyson did his everything to get away. Tala, being thin and not –that- strong had to work for his dinner as King and Claude quickly took some food for duo too. When everyone had gotten a plateful or two (Gary), both Russians released the boys they were holding.

"And there goes the food, in three minutes or less…" Bryan said as he watched Tyson and Daichi both grab the biggest chicken wings. "Any bets how long?"

"Don't tempt me." Tala muttered as he took his own plate from Claude. Miguel was staring the dragoon wielders devouring their food, stunned.

"That can't be possible… Caramba…"

"That is everyday stuff for us by now. Just try to ignore him." Max patted Miguel's arm comfortingly.

-

Dinner was over of Tyson and Daichi's part in five minutes, Bryan loosing his bet to Kevin. Brooklyn hadn't sobered much as he didn't even notice what he was fed by Hiro. When the coach had appeared, no-one had a clue. They just suddenly noticed him there. Zeo and Tala hit off right away, mostly because Tala had had some parts of his body fixed by cyber ware.

Later half of them started playing truth or dare, Tala getting totally bashed by everyone. Suddenly he stalked off and left everyone baffled. Someone just didn't have the luck. Robert had to either go and streak around the house or answer Tyson's twisted question. Poor German really had to consider.

Zeo had brought his violin with him and he was playing it, while King was playing the guitar, Queen staring him dreamy-eyed. Soon the Russians got up to leave; Tyson woke up from his food-induced coma.

"Where ya goin'?"

"There's an orthodox church nearby. We'll be back in an hour."

-

After an hour indeed. Tyson was full of questions as was Daichi. One glare from the Blitzkrieg Boys plus Kai shut them very efficiently. But whoever invented Twister, now had a death warrant. Crusher wanted to play too. Queen politely suggested that Crusher "as a rookie" tries it alone. It was good though. They had four mats, easy for Crusher, but he was uncoordinated. Brooklyn finally snapped out of his daze and managed to get away from falling build- ahem, Crusher. Luckily he felt that it quite wasn't his game, so he left the space for others. He never commented the big sigh of relief.

"Garland, Mariah, Ozuma, Lee, Ray aaaand… Tala. Give it a shot." Who made Tyson the head of the game?

"Why I am the only girl?" Mariah protested.

"Oh, alright. King, do you mind?"

Tala was glaring Tyson. Reasons? All possible ones there were. Why? Just because.

Right hand on red. Left foot on blue. Left hand on green. Right foot on yellow. Tala and King could agree on one thing. Tyson should watch his back. He put them to play Twister with the most flexible ones. Well, they both were pretty flexible, but after 5 minutes of the game, Tala was currently "bridged" and his arms and legs shook. Ozuma was struggling to stay upright. He was almost underneath Garland. Suddenly a series of pops could be heard from Tala's back and everyone fell silent.

"Ow."

Garland blinked.

"I hope that is not my fault."

"It is", Tala said before his arms and legs gave out and fell on Lee and Ray. The two Chinese didn't move because Tala weighs nothing compared to… Anyway. The rest finished it, After an hour only Garland and Ozuma were left. When Chief had timed 1 hour 15 minutes, Ozuma was done. Garland was barely affected.

-

It was closing 10 pm, Ian, Daichi and Kevin had fallen asleep and Mathilda was dozing off in Miguel's lap. Max turned off most of the lights, only the Christmas lights were on. What a magical feeling it was. And also strangely tiring. All of them were yawning. one by one, they fell asleep. Finally only Tala and Bryan managed to stay awake. Tala was rubbing his eyes and tried not to jostle Ian who was sleeping, using the wolf's thighs as a pillow. Bryan was nodding off, every time his head drooped he jerked awake.

"I don't wanna fall asleep."

"What? Waiting for Santa?"

"Shut your trap, Bryan. My neck is killing me already. Let's wake the others and head to beds."

"Agreed, o' captain."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

Warm beds and sweet dreams to everybody, a little blue-eyed husky and green-eyed kitten sneaked out of Bryan's room. They purred and whined and wrapped their tiny bodies around the red-clad shins. Big and chubby hand reached down to stroke their furs. Soon the tiny animals were in their very own, brand new baskets and taken to the rooms of their new owners.

Bright smile lit the round face and made the red cheeks glow. A wink and the figure in red and white was gone again.

Happy holidays.

* * *

Oops... It kinda just... You know. Got out of hands. I started it about... Almost 12 hours ago! Happy holidays!!!!! I'll be back with the 13 or fourteenth part of TaR soon. Today, next stuff might be for new year! No, I'm not prolific when in sugars... I'm just so lonely!


End file.
